


Persona nth: The Exalted

by EsotericThaumaturge



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericThaumaturge/pseuds/EsotericThaumaturge
Summary: "What meaning will you find here, I wonder?"Gen Tenjin never considered that he had a purpose in life. Even when he's freed from his oppressive home life when he moves into Sugimori with his elder sister, the burden of finding meaning in a life without purpose is still something that he's not willing to face by himself. However, the mysterious emergence of a new enigmatic world that lurks beneath the façade of Sugimori thrusts Gen into a mystery that threatens to consume the lives of all who live above the surface. With the sudden awakening of his "Persona" and the existence of others who too wield the power to summon Personas traps him in a harrowing journey to discover the truth behind the life he's found himself in.
Kudos: 1





	Persona nth: The Exalted

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I've been mulling over writing something like this and it looks like I finally had the courage to go through with it! This is something of a pet project for me - something I find myself being oddly passionate about, yet I do admit it is going to start off being a bit derivative of the Persona series itself. I do plan for this story to eventually develop an identity for itself, so I hope if you're interested you'll stick with me for the long haul!
> 
> I'm planning on updating once every week, maybe sooner depending on the type of chapter. With that being said, please enjoy the story, and please give me feedback! I love hearing what people have to say about my work.

**April 10th - Sunset**

“We have arrived at our destination. Welcome to Sugimori.” 

  
  
The train car was abuzz with activity as people funneled in and out of the automatic doors and into the crowded platform. Among that sea of bodies was a boy with long green hair, shifting uncomfortably amongst the crowd as he stumbled outside into the platform. A push from an apathetic businessman sent him and his luggage tumbling across the floor in front of him, landing on his hands and knees as the mob of people around him continued on as if nothing had happened.

_ Off to a great start…  _

With an annoyed huff, the boy got back up to his feet and grabbed his luggage. By the time he had composed himself, the crowd around him had already dispersed. With a bit more breathing room now, he leaned against a nearby pole and caught his breath. With that event behind him, he reached into his pocket and produced a phone - fortunately, the screen hadn’t cracked during his fall.

As soon as he turned on his phone, a new message popped up on the home screen. 

**sorry im running late!! I had to take care of some business at the shop but ill be there right away!! until then, please stay safe and dont go anywhere!! <3 **

“She really hasn’t changed after all these years has she.” He sighed, slumping against the pole. He was already annoyed at having to go through this ordeal, but the thought of having to wait while he was surrounded by all these strangers only served to worsen his mood. There was no point in distracting himself with his phone - it was almost out of charge anyway, all used up during the trip here. 

In the absence of any stimulus, he took to watching the people around him. He was never big on people watching, but even someone as reserved as him found a certain interest in the unique individuals that wandered around the station. Why ever did they decide to come to a place like this? Where were these random people going to go? How did they live their lives? What meaning did they find in all of it? 

  
  
_ As if there’s any meaning to be found in a boring life like this. _

**_...Meaning?_ **

An unfamiliar feminine voice echoed within his head. Almost subconsciously, he opened his eyes and searched for the source of the voice among the people passing by. Among those people was a young woman who stood out, even amongst the diverse crowd of strangers that filled the area. Her skin and hair was a pale, porcelain-like color, which contrasted heavily with her fancy purple dress and large brimmed hat. However, her most striking feature were her eyes - bright yellow, like the sun. And those eyes were staring right at him.

**_What meaning will you find here, I wonder?_ **

That same voice rang out once more, but the strange girl’s lips didn’t even move. Still, her gaze was still fixed on him… almost as if she was the source of the voice. But, that was impossible… right? 

“Gen?” A new voice called out, but this time the voice sounded familiar to his ears. His eyes drifted to the source of the new voice, who had managed to sneak up on him while he was distracted. She was a young woman in her young twenties it seemed, with bright orange hair and clothed in a white fleece turtleneck adorned with a red bow. “Is everything alright? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost!”

  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gen replied automatically. “It’s just that I’m a bit tired from the trip here is all.” 

  
  
“Oh of course! It’s only natural that you’d be tired after such a long trip. I’m really sorry for making you wait so long!” The woman hastily bowed to Gen, who reacted with a rather perplexed expression. He noticed that the people around them were shooting them rather odd looks, to Gen’s discomfort.

  
  
“Uh… it’s fine Hana. It wasn’t that much of a wait anyway.”

  
  
As Hana rose, she shot Gen a warm smile. “I know I say this too much, but I’m still sorry. It’s just that… I’ve missed you so much! It’s been so long since I’ve last seen my little brother! C’mere!” She lunged herself at her younger brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. Gen grunted in response to the sudden crushing feeling around his abdomen, and then returned the hug halfheartedly. 

After a brief moment, the two separated. “We should be going then! You’re probably really excited to get settled into your home for the next few months. Oh, oh, and I have your favorite waiting when you get there! I haven’t made katsudon in awhile, but I figured that this is a special occasion, so what the heck!”   
  


As Hana kept talking, Gen looked back to where the strange girl was standing. There was no one there anymore, and he couldn’t catch a glance of her wherever he looked. Perhaps she was just a cosplayer? Or just an eccentrically dressed woman? He’d seen girls with that kind of fashion sense in magazines and TV before, so it was likely. She may not have even been staring at him, but perhaps just something behind him. 

  
  
Yeah, that was probably it, he rationalized. Nothing more, nothing less.

“... are you listening?” Hana’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

  
  
“Yeah, of course. Katsudon, got it. I’m definitely looking forward to it.”

  
  
Hana smiled once more. “I’m glad! Anyway, let us be off then! You’re clearly very tired from the ride, so you should get some rest. Besides, you’re starting school tomorrow aren’t you?”

  
  
_ Uh, why did you have to remind me… _

* * *

  
  


Gen Tenjin’s family life was… troubled, to say the least. He never knew his birth father, as his mother had divorced him soon after Gen’s birth. His mother never talked about his father - it wasn’t until a few years ago that Gen found out that he even existed in the first place. Despite her silence on it, the stigma of her messy relationship was a heavy burden in the traditional town that the two lived in - and it was probably that stigma that drove her to quickly remarry. This time, to a widower who already had a daughter.

That relationship too soured in time. That is how Gen found himself in this situation - they made the decision to remove Gen from the house until they could get their act together and repair their troubled marriage. Or to pretend everything is fine until they start up the whole cycle all over again. 

However, Gen couldn’t deny that he was thankful that he wouldn’t have to be there to experience it all over again. Even though Hana was only his step-sister, he had grown up with her all his life. Although her father was cold and distant towards him, she always treated him like he was actual family. Even after all these years apart, she was a comforting presence in such an unfamiliar and strange city. 

  
  
As the city passed by the car’s windows, Gen made note of how distinct the scenery was from his hometown. Compared to the relatively rural community he had grown up in, Sugimori was a far more populous suburban area. Everywhere he looked, he saw people bustling around the streets going on with their day to day life. Children playing out in the street, riding bicycles through the sidewalks as couples passed by, their hands clasped together. 

  
  
To anyone who had grown up in a place like this, it would probably be a mundane observation. For Gen, however, it was something he believed he could never grow used to. 

Beyond the cityscape, Sugimori was surrounded by Arumi - a large forest that once occupied the land where Sugimori was built upon. Nowadays, the Arumi woods are considered to be cursed… well, at least according to the urban legends Gen heard online. He was never once to believe in silly ghost stories anyway.

“We’re almost there.” Hana commented, bringing Gen back from his session of contemplation. “We’ll be staying together in the apartment above my flower shop. Oh, but don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of room for yourself! My ex-boyfriend moved out a few weeks ago, and I spent all last week getting his old room ready for you.”

  
  
“Sounds cool. Thanks sis.” Gen mumbled in response.

  
  
Hana smiled to herself and nodded. “By the way, I hope you don’t mind helping out in the shop while you’re here. I only have one other part-time employee who helps out, so an extra helping hand wouldn’t hurt! Oh and of course, you’ll be paid for your work! I figured you’d want some extra spending money!”

  
  
“Uh… sure but…” Gen gave his sister a quizzical look. “You only have one employee? That sounds like bad business practice.”

  
  
An embarrassed pink blush spread across Hana’s face. “Um, well… it used to be three, but ever since my boyfriend left…” Ouch. He instantly regretted bringing that up. “A-anyway, the employee I mentioned also goes to your school! He’s in his second year too, just like you. It’d be great if he showed you around the school.”

  
  
“Yeah, sure would be…” He wasn’t thrilled at the idea of already having to buddy up with some stranger, but with the excitement evident in Hana’s voice, he wasn’t prepared to disappoint her so soon. Even if in his mind it was inevitable that he would disappoint her. 

  
  
“He’s a sweet kid, I’m sure you two will make great friends! Especially since you two will be seeing each other often anyway.”

  
  
“Yeah… I’m sure.”

  
  
_ Friends… what does that word even mean? _

* * *

  
  


The car finally stopped in front of a small plaza area that consisted of several small shops and businesses, and above them on the second floor were apartments. They were specifically parked in front of a flower shop called “PRIMROSE”, as indicated by the fancy red lettering above the glass door. As Hana got out of the car, she briefly glanced at the front door of Primrose with a wistful look in her eyes. “Ah, this is the shop I own. Primrose… it’s my favorite flower, you know. The first flower to bloom in spring… oh, I shouldn’t be caught up in this reminiscing right now.”

  
  
As Gen stepped out of the car, Hana beckoned him to follow her up the stairs at the side of the building. They walked up together to the second floor, where they stopped at the third apartment on the left side - which was distinguished from all the other apartments by the flower wreath that hung from the door, as well as the sign that read “Home Sweet Home” in pastel pink lettering. 

  
  
Hana opened the door and gestured Gen inside. “Please, make yourself at home!” 

The inside of the apartment was nothing special - the otherwise small living space was decorated with a variety of flowers and pastel pink decor that created a very dollhouse-like atmosphere. A very sweet smell dominated the entire place - which probably originated from the variety of flowers Hana has been taking care of, or the scent plugins that were practically in every outlet. Off to the side was a small kitchen, with the dining table propped up right against the kitchen counter. And on top of that dining table… was the katsudon that Hana said she had prepared for Gen.

“Well…? What do you think? I know it’s a bit small, but I always found it roomy myself.” Hana closed the apartment door behind her as she stepped inside. 

  
  
“It’s fine.” Gen said curtly. To be honest, he really wasn’t sure what to think of her taste in… decoration. But if he was going to be living here for next year or so, might as well get used to it now right? 

  
  
The two soon sat down to eat dinner together at the dining table for the first time in years. Although katsudon was not Gen’s favorite meal - he wasn’t sure where Hana got the idea that it was - it was an exquisite meal nonetheless. Although Hana could be a bit scatterbrained, she was still an amazing cook. 

All throughout the time they spent together eating, the two tried to catch up. Hana was the one who did most of the speaking, as she told Gen all about her job in Primrose, her life, her relationships… even the uncomfortable stories about her disastrous love life. In between her stories, she would poke and prod Gen to open up with questions about life back home - but he would just respond with vague and curt answers. And with each answer, Hana would give him a knowing look and move on to her next story. 

It was painful for Gen to admit, but opening up to people, even someone like Hana, was difficult. Hana loved her father dearly - every time she spoke about him, her eyes lit up with joy and excitement. How was Gen supposed to tell her that her beloved dad didn’t hold the same love towards him? 

As the sky outside the window started the dim, Gen grew more and more tired. Picking up on his evident exhaustion, Hana showed him to his new room, which was right across hers. 

“It’s not much, but I hope you’ll make do. Good night Gen!” Hana gave Gen one last good night hug before leaving him to his own devices. The room that Hana had left for him was nothing special - there was a bed, a desk, a table, a TV… the basics. There was also a calendar pinned right above the TV with various rock stars on it - probably a remnant of the previous owner of the room.

  
  
Gen plopped down on his new bed, letting the exhaustion from a day full of traveling take a hold of his body. But as he drifted off to sleep, the encounter with the girl in the station lingered in his mind. There was something odd about her, even beyond her odd choice of clothing. No matter how hard he tried to place it, however, Gen couldn’t understand the feeling he got when thinking of her. The words he heard in his mind as well…

  
  
**_What meaning will you find here, I wonder?_ **

Those were not just words he overheard some pedestrian blurt out. They were clear, unfiltered by the din of the station’s crowds. They were meant for him, and only him. 

Meaning… he had always wondered what meaning was there to be found in life. He had always wandered through this existence, tugged around by the whims of those who were in charge of him. Once those reins were taken off… what was he supposed to do then?

Gen forcibly shut his eyes closed, trying to ward off the oncoming thoughts of self-doubt. With heavy breaths, he went off to sleep.

  
_ A person like me has no purpose in this world. There’s no meaning to be found here. Not here, not anywhere. _


End file.
